Power Rangers Beatles Force
by Vida Thorn
Summary: When the world is under attack by the evil Jickael Maxon, seven teenagers will band together to destroy him and his ally, Cloko Jono. Can Jonathan, Kara, Constantine, Jason, Jeremy, Sara, and Risk defeat Jickael? Find out.
1. The box

Isaac: Jeremy, go! Now!

Isaac Cherry was fighting an evil villain that was so pale; he looked like a bed sheet. His name was Jickael Maxon. Jeremy Best, Isaac▓s partner in fighting, was with him.

Jeremy: Not without you, Isaac!

Isaac: Jickael will kill you when you▓re powerless!

Jeremy: We▓re both powerless! He▓ll kill you, too!

Isaac: Jeremy, just go! Take the box somewhere.

Jeremy: What about you?

Isaac: I▓m going to try to lock him up. The box will, hopefully, be safe, and, if the time comes, five people will join together to stop him.

Jeremy grabbed a small box with an Aztec painting on it, and ran. He hid behind a nearby tree, watching Isaac.

Isaac: Alright, buddy. It▓s time for you to go into the Spider Room.

A large gate with two doors appeared. The doors had iron chains that looked like a spider web. Jickael disappeared inside, and the doors closed. A large iron spider crawled up the doors, and attached itself to form a seal, locking the gate. The gate vanished as Isaac dropped to the ground.

Jeremy: Isaac!

He ran to him.

Isaac: Jeremy, go.

Jeremy: What about you?

Isaac: The┘ box┘ is┘ too┘ important. Don▓t┘ worry┘ about┘ me. Just┘ get┘ it┘ to┘ safe┘

He blacked out.

Jeremy: I▓m taking you to a hospital.

He picked Isaac up, and carried him and the box to the nearest town. Rivendale Heights, California.

Jeremy: Looks like Rivendale Heights is what I want.

He went to the nearest hospital, and left Isaac there, then walked into a Beatles store, and left the box in the window.

Jeremy: I hope this doesn▓t fall into the wrong hands.

He walked out of the store. The Manager saw the box.

Manager: Isaac, I promise this will stay safe. 


	2. The Casbah Adventure

Jonathan Shen, a young college student, was out shopping for something for his Beatles project. He walked into the store, because he had heard it was the best around. The store manager saw him.

Manager: Can I help you with something, sir?

Jonathan: I▓m doing a Beatles project for my art class, and I was looking for things that would make a good project.

Manager: Are you a fan?

Jonathan: Huge fan.

Manager: Come with me.

He walked into the next room. Jonathan looked around.

Jonathan: W-where are we?

Manager: Welcome to the Casbah Coffee Club.

Jonathan: This is where the Beatles got their start.

Manager: Yes, it is.

Jonathan: How did we go from California to England?

Manager: I don▓t know. Just yesterday, that door led to my storage room. Today, it leads to places linked to the Beatles.

Jonathan: No way!

He pulled out his notebook, and started drawing the room he was in.

Manager: You gotta get the other rooms, too.

He led Jonathan to the Aztec Room.

Jonathan: Oh, wow. Look at the ceiling.

Manager: That▓s the Aztec Ceiling, painted by-

Jonathan cut him off.

Jonathan: John Lennon.

Manager: Smart young man.

Jonathan drew the Aztec Room.

Jonathan: This is amazing.

Manager: Moving on.

He led Jonathan through all of the other rooms, and Jonathan drew them while spitting out his knowledge of the Beatles.

Jonathan: I NEVER thought I▓d see the Casbah.

Manager: It▓s time to return to the store, my young Beatle.

Jonathan: Awww, we have to lea- Did you just call me a Beatle?

Manager: Well, of course. Someone with your knowledge is considered a Beatle.

Jonathan: Sweet.

They left the Casbah, and went back to the store. The manager walked behind the counter.

Manager: Before you leave, I have a gift for you, my young Beatle.

He pulled a box out from behind the counter, and handed it to Jonathan.

Jonathan: What▓s this?

Manager: That▓s for you to find out, Jonathan.

Jonathan: Um, okay. Well, I gotta get home. Thanks for your help.

He left the store.

Manager: I hope he▓s the right one. 


	3. The Festival

Sunday was a calm day for Jonathan. He worked on his project until noon, and then prepared for the Beatles Festival. His best friend, Amy Straight, was with him.

Amy: Wow. These drawings are amazing. Are they of The Casbah?

Jonathan: Yea. I drew them in a dream. It feels like I was actually there, though.

Amy: Actually there?

Jonathan: I know, I sound crazy, but, I was at that Beatles store down the street, and the guy asked me if I was a fan, I told him I was, then the next thing I know, he▓s pulling me through a door, and we were at the Casbah.

Amy: Weird.

Jonathan: I sound crazy, don▓t I?

Amy: No, of course not.

Jonathan: In the dream, he gave me this.

He held out a box.

Amy: That has John Lennon▓s Aztec Painting on it.

Jonathan. I know. I can▓t seem to open it, though.

Amy: Maybe it needs a password or a key.

Jonathan: Why would someone give you something, but not give you the key?

Amy: Maybe he didn▓t have the key.

Jonathan: Why would he have the box, and not the key?

Amy: I don▓t know.

Jonathan: What does all this mean?

Amy: Jonathan, you▓ll figure it out. Now, we▓ve got a Festival.

Jonathan pulled his leather jacket on.

Jonathan: Let▓s go, Ames.

They walked out to the red Jaguar sitting in the driveway.

Amy: Is this your new car?

Jonathan: Yea. You like?

Amy: I like.

They drove to the Festival. The park was packed.

Jonathan: You go sign us in, and I▓ll take our guitars backstage, alright?

Amy: Alright.

Jonathan walked backstage to take care of the instruments. Steven and Jarred were already in there.

Steven: George made it!

Jonathan: Hey, Steven. How▓s it goin, Jarred?

Jarred: Ames here, too?

Jonathan: She▓s signin in.

Amy walked in.

Amy: Guys, let▓s go meet the other bands.

Jonathan, Steven, and Jarred followed Amy to the green room. There were 16 people in there. Two girls approached them.

Girl 1: I▓m Kara Stanton.

Girl 2: I▓m Sara Stanton.

Kara: We▓re members of Aztec Room.

Jonathan: Jonathan Shen.

Amy: Amy Straight.

Jonathan: We▓re members of Revolution.

Two more girls walked over.

Kara: Hey, girls.

Girl 1: Hi, I▓m Kelsey Stanton.

Girl 2: Andrea Shelton.

Sara: These are our band mates.

Amy: Not many bands are here.

Kelsey: We▓ve noticed.

Sara: It▓s just our bands, 1960, Hello Goodbye, and Let It Be.

Jonathan: Only five bands. I would have expected more at a Beatles Fest.

Two guys walk up.

Guy 1: Hey, what▓s with the Chinese geek?

Jonathan: My name is Jonathan Shen, bud.

Guy 1: Constantine Hartman.

Guy 2: Jason Folick.

Jonathan: Nice to meet you guys.

Constantine: So, you▓re in a band?

Jonathan: I▓m part of Revolution.

Jason: Oh, I heard about you guys. I heard you were one of the greatest tribute bands.

Jonathan: Really?

Jason: Yea.

Amy: That▓s what you heard about us?

Jason: Yep. (Pulls newspaper clipping out of pocket) It▓s all right here.

Jonathan and Amy took the newspaper clipping, and read it.

Amy: Wow.

Jonathan: That▓s awesome.

Amy: Nice picture, too.

Jonathan: Totally.

They handed the article back to Jason.

Jason: I▓ve wanted to see you guys perform.

Amy: Well, we▓re right before you guys, so, you▓ll get to see us tonight.

Jason: Awesome.

Intercom: All bands need to prepare for the concert.

Amy: Well, party▓s over, now.

Jonathan and Amy went back to their dressing room.

Amy: I thought the concert didn▓t start til 4.

Jonathan: It▓s only 2.

They looked at each other, confused. 


	4. The Dream

Once the concert was over, Jonathan drove back home with Amy. It was about 1 in the morning, so he was ready to sleep. That night, he had the coolest, but strangest dream. He dreamt that he was at the Casbah, talking to George Harrison.

Jonathan: Are you really┘ George Harrison?

George: In the flesh, technically speaking.

Jonathan: This is so cool! You rock, dude!

George: (Chuckling) Calm down, Jonathan.

Jonathan: But┘ Why are you here?

George: I need to speak with you.

Jonathan: About what?

George: The Aztec Box.

Jonathan: The what?

George: The box the man gave you in the store two days ago.

Jonathan: What about it?

George: Bring the box to me.

Jonathan went to his dresser, took the box out, and went back to George. He handed the Aztec Box to him.

Jonathan: What▓s in it?

George: Tools that will save the world.

Jonathan: What kind of tools?

George took a key out of his pocket, and unlocked the box. As he opened it, Jon looked inside.

George: It▓s about time these were used.

Inside were five watches. One was red, one was blue, one was pink, one was yellow, and one was green.

Jonathan: Watches?

George: (Taking out red watch) Not just any watches. (Hands watch to Jonathan) This is your Beatle morpher. You are a Power Ranger.

Jonathan: Red?

George: Revolution Red, Jonathan.

Jonathan: Who am I fightin?

George: A new threat has found Earth, and is trying to release the Evil Jickael Maxon from his imprisonment in the Spider Room.

Jonathan put the box on the desk, and then put the red watch on his wrist.

Jonathan: But, do you know who it is?

George: Our only guess is Cloko Jono.

Jonathan: Who▓s that?

George: You will find out in time, Jonathan. But, now, I must go.

He started to fade away.

Jonathan: Wait! Don▓t leave! I still have many questions!

George: I will always be nearby when you need me, Jonathan. I promise you that, my young Beatle.

He faded away completely. Jonathan jerked awake on his couch. He rubbed his eyes, and looked around his room.

Jonathan: That was weirdest dream I have EVER had.

He saw the box, sitting on the desk. It was standing wide open, with four watches in it. The red one was on his wrist.

Jonathan: What the heck? How▓d that get open?

He grabbed the box, and walked downstairs. 


	5. A Team

Jonathan walked down the street to the Beatles store. The manager smiled.

Manager: Hello, Jonathan.

Jonathan: Hello, sir. I need to ask you something.

Manager: Shoot.

Jonathan: Why▓d you give me this box?

Manager: It was left at my shop, and no one ever came back for it, so, I decided to give it to a Beatles fan that I felt would take good care of it.

Jonathan: Have you ever seen these?

He showed the manager the watches. The manager▓s eyes widened.

Manager: Uh, no. I┘ I haven▓t.

Jonathan: I think you have. What do you know about these watches?

Manager: I have seen them before, yes. But, I cannot tell you anything, except that they are extremely powerful, but, can only be activated if used to protect, and not destroy.

Jonathan: Do you know who left them?

Manager: No. I do not.

Jeremy was walking by, when he saw Jonathan holding the box, talking to the manager. He walked into the store.

Jonathan: Do you know anything about a Cloko Jono or Jickael Maxon?

Jeremy: I can answer that question.

Jonathan turned to see Jeremy standing in the doorway.

Jonathan: Who are you?

Jeremy: I am Jeremy Best.

Jeremy showed him the gold watch.

Jonathan: You have a watch, too?

Jeremy: Yes, I do. I am the Gold Ranger. Many years ago, the Silver Ranger, Isaac Cherry, locked Jickael Maxon in the Spider Room, and I brought the box to Rivendale Heights.

Jonathan: What about Cloko Jono?

Jeremy: She is an evil alien warrior Princess. Her only purpose is to release the worst evil on planets, and destroy them.

Jonathan: And she▓s on Earth, now?

Jeremy: I▓m afraid so.

Jonathan: What would happen if she released Jickael?

Jeremy: The world would be destroyed.

Jonathan: But, if Isaac locked him in the Spider Room all those years ago, couldn▓t he do it again?

Jeremy: Isaac is very weak. He cannot use his powers until he regains his strength.

Jonathan: How can he regain his strength?

Jeremy: When you defeat evil, absorb their energy into this.

He handed Jonathan a box of vials.

Jonathan: So, we absorb their energy?

Jeremy: Their energy can be given to a Ranger to restore their powers.

Jonathan: How many monsters would you need to restore a Ranger▓s powers?

Jeremy: In an ordinary case, you would need only one vial of energy, but, Isaac lost his powers when he closed the gate, and imprisoned Jickael. He will need the energy of many monsters in order to restore his powers.

Jonathan looked at the vials.

Jonathan: How many Rangers are there?

Jeremy: Eight. There are the traditional five colors, Isaac, myself, and a mysterious Black Ranger.

Jonathan: So, who is supposed to be on my team?

Jeremy: It looks like your team has been selected already.

He pointed at the empty box.

Jonathan: What the heck? There were four watches in this box when I entered this store.

Jeremy: Jonathan, calm down. Your team will walk into this store in 3- 2- 1.

Kara, Sara, Jason, and Constantine walked into the store. They were wearing the other four watches.

Jeremy: Good luck, Jonathan.

He walked out of the store.

Kara: Hey, Jonathan.

Jonathan: Hey, guys.

Constantine: Why are we here?

Manager: Jonathan, I believe that you can show them something.

He pointed to the door, and Jonathan opened it. Behind it was the Casbah Coffee Club.

Jonathan: Hey, guys. I think we▓ve found the perfect Command Center.

The other ran over to him.

Kara: What is this place?

They all walked into the Casbah. As they entered, a color surrounded them. The manager smiled.

Constantine: Whoa, I feel totally different.

A guy looked up at them.

Guy: I▓ve been waiting for you to arrive.

Jonathan: Who are you?

Guy: Welcome to the Casbah, Rangers. I am Isaac Cherry.

Jonathan: You▓re the guy who imprisoned Jickael in the Spider Room.

Isaac: Yes, I am. But, that▓s not why you five are here. 


	6. Secrets, Power, and a Great Adventure

Jonathan walked down the street to the Beatles store. The manager smiled.

Manager: Hello, Jonathan.

Jonathan: Hello, sir. I need to ask you something.

Manager: Shoot.

Jonathan: Why▓d you give me this box?

Manager: It was left at my shop, and no one ever came back for it, so, I decided to give it to a Beatles fan that I felt would take good care of it.

Jonathan: Have you ever seen these?

He showed the manager the watches. The manager▓s eyes widened.

Manager: Uh, no. I┘ I haven▓t.

Jonathan: I think you have. What do you know about these watches?

Manager: I have seen them before, yes. But, I cannot tell you anything, except that they are extremely powerful, but, can only be activated if used to protect, and not destroy.

Jonathan: Do you know who left them?

Manager: No. I do not.

Jeremy was walking by, when he saw Jonathan holding the box, talking to the manager. He walked into the store.

Jonathan: Do you know anything about a Cloko Jono or Jickael Maxon?

Jeremy: I can answer that question.

Jonathan turned to see Jeremy standing in the doorway.

Jonathan: Who are you?

Jeremy: I am Jeremy Best.

Jeremy showed him the gold watch.

Jonathan: You have a watch, too?

Jeremy: Yes, I do. I am the Gold Ranger. Many years ago, the Silver Ranger, Isaac Cherry, locked Jickael Maxon in the Spider Room, and I brought the box to Rivendale Heights.

Jonathan: What about Cloko Jono?

Jeremy: She is an evil alien warrior Princess. Her only purpose is to release the worst evil on planets, and destroy them.

Jonathan: And she▓s on Earth, now?

Jeremy: I▓m afraid so.

Jonathan: What would happen if she released Jickael?

Jeremy: The world would be destroyed.

Jonathan: But, if Isaac locked him in the Spider Room all those years ago, couldn▓t he do it again?

Jeremy: Isaac is very weak. He cannot use his powers until he regains his strength.

Jonathan: How can he regain his strength?

Jeremy: When you defeat evil, absorb their energy into this.

He handed Jonathan a box of vials.

Jonathan: So, we absorb their energy?

Jeremy: Their energy can be given to a Ranger to restore their powers.

Jonathan: How many monsters would you need to restore a Ranger▓s powers?

Jeremy: In an ordinary case, you would need only one vial of energy, but, Isaac lost his powers when he closed the gate, and imprisoned Jickael. He will need the energy of many monsters in order to restore his powers.

Jonathan looked at the vials.

Jonathan: How many Rangers are there?

Jeremy: Eight. There are the traditional five colors, Isaac, myself, and a mysterious Black Ranger.

Jonathan: So, who is supposed to be on my team?

Jeremy: It looks like your team has been selected already.

He pointed at the empty box.

Jonathan: What the heck? There were four watches in this box when I entered this store.

Jeremy: Jonathan, calm down. Your team will walk into this store in 3- 2- 1.

Kara, Sara, Jason, and Constantine walked into the store. They were wearing the other four watches.

Jeremy: Good luck, Jonathan.

He walked out of the store.

Kara: Hey, Jonathan.

Jonathan: Hey, guys.

Constantine: Why are we here?

Manager: Jonathan, I believe that you can show them something.

He pointed to the door, and Jonathan opened it. Behind it was the Casbah Coffee Club.

Jonathan: Hey, guys. I think we▓ve found the perfect Command Center.

The other ran over to him.

Kara: What is this place?

They all walked into the Casbah. As they entered, a color surrounded them. The manager smiled.

Constantine: Whoa, I feel totally different.

A guy looked up at them.

Guy: I▓ve been waiting for you to arrive.

Jonathan: Who are you?

Guy: Welcome to the Casbah, Rangers. I am Isaac Cherry.

Jonathan: You▓re the guy who imprisoned Jickael in the Spider Room.

Isaac: Yes, I am. But, that▓s not why you five are here. 


	7. A Warrior Princess

Back in Rivendale Heights, Jonathan, Jeremy, Kara, Sara, Jason, and Constantine were standing face-to-face with Cloko Jono.

Cloko: Hello, Rangers.

Jonathan: THAT▓S our enemy?

Kara: Jonathan, get that thought out of your head.

Jonathan: Get out of my head.

Kara: I▓m not in your head.

Sara: Even I know what you▓re thinking.

Jonathan: Dude, she▓s hot.

Constantine: Yea, she IS hot.

Jason: Dang, you guys are so right.

Jeremy: Are you guys gonna sit here and stare at her, or are we gonna fight her?

Jonathan: Jeremy▓s right, guys. Let▓s go.

Cloko: Go, reflecto-bots!

Ten robots appeared. The sun reflected off their metal exterior.

Jonathan: Alright, guys. You guys take the bots. I got our warrior friend.

Kara, Sara, Jason, Constantine, and Jeremy fought the reflecto-bots while Jonathan battled Cloko.

Cloko: You▓re not bad at this.

Jonathan: I▓d return the compliment, but I▓ve heard you▓re a warrior Princess.

Cloko: Yes, I am. And on my planet, we win all of our battles.

She flipped him onto the ground. He jumped up.

Jonathan: Here on Earth, WE don▓t get our sorry butts kicked by evil.

Cloko: Well, let▓s start something new.

Jonathan: Something new for you.

He dropkicked her.

Cloko: In your dreams, sweetie.

Jonathan: No, that▓s in YOUR dreams.

They continued fighting. The others joined in after they destroyed the reflecto-bots.

Cloko: Sorry to leave, but I have work to do. Here▓s your party favor.

A large, lizard-like monster appeared as Cloko vanished.

Jeremy: We▓ll take the monster, Jonathan. You find Cloko, and stop her.

Jonathan: Right!

Jeremy: Let▓s take this lizard down!

The Rangers fought while Jonathan searched for Cloko. He found her in a large, empty grass lot.

Jonathan: Why are you here?

Cloko spun around.

Cloko: Red Ranger! 


	8. A Ranger and A Princess

Jonathan: I asked you a question.

Cloko: THIS is the location of the Spider Room.

Jonathan: You▓re trying to release evil imprisoned here on Earth.

Cloko: Yes, I am. Who▓s going to stop me?

Jonathan: I am. This is wrong, and you know it is.

Cloko: Should I care if it▓s wrong?

Jonathan: Yes, you should. How would you feel if someone went to your planet, and destroyed it?

Cloko: I don▓t LIVE on my planet.

Jonathan: But, you▓d be upset if your home was destroyed, right?

Cloko: I don▓t have a home.

Jonathan: What about your planet?

Cloko: My planet was destroyed. Why do you think I destroy other planets?

Jonathan: You▓re not evil, are you?

Cloko: Yes, I am.

Jonathan: No, you▓re not. You▓re just angry.

Cloko: My planet was destroyed, and until I find the planet that destroyed my planet, I will destroy every planet!

Jonathan: That▓s not the answer, Cloko.

Cloko: My name isn▓t Cloko. It▓s Crystalia.

Jonathan: Destroying innocent planets isn▓t the answer. Who destroyed your planet?

Cloko: I don▓t know. I was only a child.

Jonathan: You▓re the only survivor from your planet, aren▓t you?

Cloko: Yes, I am.

Jonathan looked at her. She lowered her head, slowly.

Jonathan: It▓ll be okay. I know you can mend your ways. I believe in you.

Cloko: I▓ve spent my life destroying planets. Until I▓ve found my enemy, I will destroy all planets.

Jonathan: You know what they look like, right?

Cloko: Of course I know what they look like.

Jonathan: I think I can help you, then. Can you draw?

Cloko: No. I▓m a warrior, not an artist. Can YOU draw?

Jonathan: I can, as a matter of fact. Power down.

He demorphed. Cloko sat on a large rock, and looked at the ground, sadly.

Cloko: I▓m so bent on revenge; I don▓t even know who I am anymore.

Jonathan started to draw her in his drawing book.

Jonathan: You can find yourself. I know you can.

He sat down next to her, touching her hand.

Cloko: Weren▓t you supposed to destroy me?

Jonathan: Crystalia, you▓re not evil. I know you▓re not. One day, I know you▓re going to realize that I▓m right.

Cloko: Everyone else is afraid of me, being that I▓m the Princess of a warrior planet.

Jonathan: I doubt hat your parents would want you to be evil, Crys. You, uh, don▓t mind me calling you Crys, right?

Cloko: I don▓t care what you call me, really.

She stood up, and walked about six feet away from him.

Jonathan: I know your people weren▓t evil, and I know they▓d be extremely upset if they knew that their Princess was evil

He walked over to her, and put his hands on her shoulders.

Cloko: Why do you have this faith in me?

Jonathan: Because, I can see it in you. You▓re not evil. You▓re just angry. You want revenge on the aliens that destroyed your planet.

Cloko: You sound like you truly understand what I▓m going through.

Jonathan: I know what it▓s like to be hurt. To be alone. To feel abandoned. But, you were abandoned for a reason, Crys. Your parents abandoned you to protect you. They loved you. And you▓re not alone. You▓ve got me, now. If you need me, I▓ll be here for you.

Cloko hugged him, crying. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

Cloko: I▓m so angry, so bent on revenge; I▓ve made a huge mistake.

Jonathan: Every mistake can be fixed, Crys. It▓s time for you to fix yours.

She looked into his eyes, and they started to kiss, but someone blasted her. 


	9. The Blackbird

Jonathan: Crystalia!

He looked up at the guy who had attacked her. It was the Black Ranger.

Black Ranger: Are you okay? You▓re not morphed.

Jonathan: I▓m fine. Who are you?

Black Ranger: I▓m the Blackbird Beatle Ranger.

Jonathan: Why are you here?

Black Ranger: I saw you and her, and I noticed you had the red watch.

Jonathan: So?

Black Ranger: I also noticed you weren▓t morphed.

Jonathan: I powered down. I was trying to talk to her, and I demorphed so I wouldn▓t be as much of a threat to her.

Black Ranger: She▓s evil. We▓re supposed to be a threat to her.

Jonathan: No, she▓s not evil. She▓s just angry. She was hurt in her past, and now she wants revenge.

Black Ranger: If she▓s trying to destroy us, that means she▓s evil, Jonathan.

Jonathan: I don▓t know who you are, or why you interfered without askin if I needed any help, but I do know one thing. You just ruined what I was doin.

Black Ranger: Well, what were you doing, then?

Jonathan: I was tryin to help her out. If you would take one minute to look at a person before you judge them, you woulda seen that she ain▓t evil, bud.

Black Ranger: She▓s trying to release Jickael to destroy the world!

Black Ranger: Okay, listen, buddy. If you were truly a good ranger, you▓d know that if she is evil, we have to destroy her.

Jonathan: No, that▓s not true. Did the Space Rangers have to destroy Astronema?

Black Ranger: No.

Jonathan: Did the Time Rangers destroy Nadira?

Black Ranger: Well, no.

Jonathan: Did the Ninja Rangers have to destroy Capri and Marah?

Black Ranger: No, actually.

Jonathan: Did the Dino Ranger have to destroy Elsa?

Black Ranger: Uh, no, I don▓t think so.

Jonathan: Did the Mystic Rangers have to destroy Leelee and her mother, Necrolai?

Black Ranger: Okay, fine. I get your point.

Jonathan: Thank you. I don▓t really think she▓s truly evil. And I▓m going to prove it.

Black Ranger: Power down.

He demorphed. Jonathan looked at him.

Jonathan: You look like Axl Rose.

Black Ranger: So I▓ve been told. The name▓s Risk Rock. Blackbird Beatle Ranger.

Jonathan: Jonathan Shen. Revolution Beatle Ranger.

They shook hands.

Risk: You feel very strongly about Cloko, don▓t you?

Jonathan: Yea, I do.

Risk: Why?

Jonathan: I have faith in her. She▓s not evil, and I plan to prove it.

Risk: I know who destroyed her planet.

Jonathan: You do?

Risk: Yea. It was an army that Earth had sent into space.

Jonathan: Oh boy.

Risk: When the planet was destroyed, seven guys came to Earth.

Jonathan: Who were they?

Risk, John Lennon, Paul McCartney, Pete Best, George Harrison, Isaac Cherry, Jeremy Best, and myself.

Jonathan: The Beatles are aliens from a warrior planet?

Risk: They used the band to cover up their real mission. Until they became a worldwide sensation. Then, they decided to abandon us.

Jonathan: What about Cloko?

Risk: She is Isaac▓s daughter.

Jonathan: Does he know this?

Risk: I don▓t think so. Well, I▓ve got to, now. Tell no one about what I have told you, Jonathan.

He vanished. Jonathan went home.

Jonathan: I didn▓t even get to ask him what I wanted to ask him. 


	10. Surprise Visitor

Jonathan sat at home, talking to Amy.

Jonathan: So, you don▓t think I▓m making the wrong choice?

Amy: Of course not. You love her.

Jonathan: I meant about believing in her.

Amy: No. If that▓s your choice, it▓s not the wrong choice. You believe she▓s not evil, and I trust that you can show her that she▓s not evil.

Jonathan: You think so?

Amy: Jonathan, you▓re my best friend. I think I know you. If you truly believe in her, you can bring out her good side, dude.

Jonathan: I know I can, but, what if she doesn▓t believe me?

Amy: I know you can prove to her that you▓re right, Jonathan.

Jonathan: I need more information, though.

Amy: Ask Isaac.

Jonathan: Isaac?

Amy: Didn▓t the Black Ranger say he was her father?

Jonathan: But, Risk also said not to tell anyone what he▓d told me.

Amy: Isaac and Crys deserve to know the truth, Jonathan.

Jonathan: I know, but, I▓m not so sure either of them will believe me.

Amy: I believe they will.

Jonathan: I don▓t know, Amy. Isaac▓s kinda stubborn.

Amy: Someone▓s at the door, Jonathan.

Jonathan turned around as someone knocked on the door.

Jonathan: Who could be here at this hour?

He opened the door, and saw Cloko standing there.

Cloko: Hey, Jon.

Jonathan: What are you doing here?

Cloko: I came to see you.

Jonathan: Why?

Cloko: I need to talk to you.

Jonathan: Excuse us for a minute, Amy.

Amy: No problem.

Jonathan stepped outside with Cloko.

Jonathan: What▓s going on, Crys?

Cloko: I need to ask you something.

Jonathan: Shoot.

Cloko: What did that Black Ranger tell you? Tell me the truth.

Jonathan: He said he thought I was in trouble, so, he joined the fight.

Cloko: No. What did he say about my planet?

Jonathan: The people who destroyed your planet were┘ from Earth.

Cloko: I was the only survivor.

Jonathan: Actually, you were one of eight survivors. Although, I know of at least two who are dead, now, and five who are still alive, excluding you.

Cloko: People from my planet? Still alive?

Jonathan: Yea. That▓s what I was told. One of them is your father, too.

Cloko: I don▓t believe you.

Jonathan: His name is Isaac. He lives here on Earth. He is one of the Beatle Rangers.

Cloko: Daddy▓s here on Earth?

Jonathan: That▓s what I was told.

Cloko: Prove it.

Jonathan: I can▓t prove it. I▓m only telling you what I was told, Crys.

She turned away as he wrapped his arms around her.

Cloko: You▓re lying.

Jonathan: I would never lie to you. I have no reason to lie.

Cloko: I▓m your enemy.

Jonathan: No, you▓re not evil. And I▓m going to prove it. Not just to my team, but to you, as well.

Cloko: You really believe I▓m not evil?

Jonathan: I believe you▓re just angry from being hurt in your past.

She started to cry.

Cloko: No one▓s ever taken the time to try to be my friend like this.

Jonathan: I▓m sensing that you▓re hiding something.

Cloko pulled away from him, and turned around.

Cloko: Someone has opened the Spider Room. I swear on Morcarel▓s immortality that it wasn▓t me.

Jonathan: First off, who▓s Morcarel?

Cloko: My people were polytheistic. Morcarel is the god of gods.

Jonathan: Um, okay.

Cloko: I▓ll explain later. Now, you▓ve got a problem on your hands. Jickael has been released.

Jonathan: Calm down, Crys. We can defeat him. (Into watch communicator) Rangers, Rangers. Come in, Rangers.

He waited for an answer.

Jason: Jason Folick. What▓s goin on, Jonathan?

Jonathan: We need to get to the Casbah. We▓ve got a major problem.

Kara: What happened?

Sara: Is it about Cloko?

Jonathan: No, it▓s not about her. I▓ll explain at the Casbah.

Constantine: If it▓s not her, then who is it?

Jonathan: Just get to the Casbah, before I start goin off on you people.

Jeremy: He▓s right, guys. We need to get to the Casbah. If I▓m correct, I know what he▓s going to say.

Jason: Alright, guys. It▓s time for our little family meeting.

Kara: Awww.

Sara: Jason thinks of us as family.

Jonathan: Shut up, and get to the Casbah, people!

Constantine: Looks like we know who the father in this family is.

Jason: We▓ll see you at the Casbah, dude.

Jonathan: See ya there.

He ran into the house, and grabbed his leather jacket. Cloko followed.

Cloko: Let me come with you.

Jonathan: They▓ll attack you, Crystalia.

Cloko: Not if you▓re with me. You wouldn▓t stand back, letting them attack me, would you?

Jonathan: Of course not. You▓ll have to wear something other than that, though.

He pulled a pair of leather pants, a leather jacket, and a white tank top out of a suitcase.

Cloko: Why do you have these in a suitcase?

Jonathan: Just put them on, Crys.

She changes into them.

Cloko: Well, how do I look?

Jonathan: Beautiful. Let▓s go.

They ran out the door. 


	11. The Meeting

At the Casbah, Isaac, Jeremy, Jason, Kara, Sara, and Constantine were waiting for Jonathan. He walked in, finally.

Jason: It▓s about time.

Jonathan: Sorry I▓m late.

He sat down at the bar.

Kara: What was so important that we had to run over here?

Jonathan: Someone▓s opened the Spider Room.

Risk: I told you that Cloko was evil, Jonathan.

Jonathan: She isn▓t evil, buddy!

Cloko: If I was evil, would I have told Jonathan that he▓d been released?

Isaac: I hate to say it, but, I agree with the girl.

Jonathan: We need to stop him, guys.

Jeremy: How?

Jonathan: I┘ I don▓t know.

Jonathan started to think when he remembered what George had told him.

George: I will always be nearby when you need me.

Jonathan: I got it. Isaac, I▓ll need your help, though.

Isaac: Need to get into the dream world?

Jonathan: Yea.

Isaac: I can do that.

Isaac uses his powers to send Jonathan into the dream world.

Jonathan: George, I need your help. Please help me.

Jonathan looked around for George.

George: Jickael has been released, correct?

Jonathan: Yea. What do we do?

George: Jonathan, you have to fight him.

Jonathan: But, how?

George: The answer is within you, Jonathan.

Jonathan: But, we can▓t fight him. We▓ll be destroyed.

George: You have to believe in yourself, and your team. That includes Cloko, too. She is on your side.

Jonathan: I know she is.

George: Just trust in yourself, and trust in your team. You can beat him. Together.

Jonathan: But, we▓re not strong enough. Our weapons aren▓t strong enough.

George: Weapons alone are not strong enough, unless you add the two strongest ones you have.

Jonathan: What are those?

George: Heart and courage.

Jonathan: Heart and courage?

George: Heart and courage are your greatest weapons, my friend.

Jonathan: So, we just need heart and courage?

George: And some cool zords.

Jonathan: Man, I▓ve always wanted to drive a zord. Can I see them?

George showed him a row of cars. They were all Jaguars.

George: These are your Beatle zords.

Jonathan: Oh, no way. This is so cool!

He ran to the red one.

George: Your team need you, Jonathan.

Jonathan: Awww, I have to go, now?

George: Goodbye, Jonathan.

Jonathan jerked awake at the Casbah.

Kara: Just in time. We▓ve got a monster attack in the park.

Jonathan: Alright, guys, its morphin time! Revolution Beatle power!

Kara: Love me Do Beatle power!

Jason: Day Tripper Beatle power!

Constantine: Let It Be Beatle power!

Sara: Yellow Submarine Beatle power!

Jeremy: From Me To You Beatle power!

They all morphed, and then ran to the park. 


	12. Crystal Princess

Back in California, the Rangers found themselves in Angel Grove. Their monster friend was a slimy, green guy.

Jonathan: Gross! It▓s Ivan Ooze!

Kara: Who?

Jonathan: A monster my mother, Trini, fought in her days as a Ranger.

Ooze: Ha ha ha! I▓m ba-ack!

Jonathan: And you▓re going down again!

Ooze: Not likely, Red Ranger! I▓m much stronger than I was back in the 90▓s!

Jonathan: Come on, team! Let▓s take him down!

Rangers: Right! Beatle Saber!

Jonathan: Beatle Blaster!

Jeremy: Jonathan, let▓s combine!

Jonathan: You got it!

They combined their saber and blaster to form a musket-looking blaster.

Jeremy: Alright, fire!

They fired a blast at Ivan.

Ooze: Reflecto-bots! Mirror shield!

Ten Reflecto-bots appeared, and created a shield, reflecting the shot back at Jonathan. He flew backwards and completely lost his powers. The Rangers saw that he was unconscious when the smoke cleared.

Kara: Jonathan!

Constantine: No!

Jason: What do we do?

Sara: Jonathan, please don▓t die!

Jeremy: I fear we▓ve lost our Red Ranger, guys.

Risk: We have to keep fighting, guys! Forget about him!

Kara: He▓s right!

Jeremy: Come on, Rangers!

They continued to fight Ivan. Cloko, who was hiding behind a tree nearby, ran to Jonathan.

Cloko: Jonathan.

She began to cry as she stroked his cheek. When she touched him, something happened. The park vanished, and they were in a completely different place. Two men walked past.

Man 1: Is Warria really going to be destroyed?

Man 2: That▓s what King Isaac says.

Cloko: I▓m┘ on Warria.

She looked down at Jonathan. He was still unconscious.

Cloko: I▓ll be back, Jonathan. I promise.

She followed the two men to the palace. Inside was Isaac with Jeremy, and two other men. He was also holding a baby.

Isaac: Ahh, Sir McCartney, Sir Best. Good to see you.

Paul: Hello, sire. Good evening, George. Hello, John.

Pete: Good to see you serving the king like this, Jeremy.

Jeremy: It▓s not just for the king, father. It▓s for my planet.

Paul: Is it true what they▓re saying, Your Majesty?

Isaac: I▓m afraid so. We▓ve been overpowered. Warria will be no more.

Cloko: No!

Isaac turned to see her.

Cloko: (Thinking to self) Oh, man, I was hoping they wouldn▓t see me.

Isaac: There▓s nothing we can do. Say, what▓s your name, young lady?

Cloko: My name? It▓s, uh┘ (Thinks) I can▓t tell him I▓m Crystalia. (To Isaac) It▓s┘ Cloko.

Isaac: Well, it would be much safer if you stayed out of the way.

Cloko: Yes, Sire.

Isaac turned back to his meeting.

Isaac: We must abandon Crystalia.

Pete: The Princess?

Cloko: You can▓t abandon her.

Isaac: Why not?

Cloko: She could grow up to become evil.

Isaac: The Crystal Princess? Grow up to be evil?

Cloko: If you abandon her, she could grow up hurt, knowing she was abandoned. She could become angry. She could wind up destroying planets because of you abandoning her.

Isaac: She will be safe. Jeremy, take the Aztec Box. John, George, take the keys.

He handed the box to Jeremy and the keys to John and George.

George: We won▓t fail you, sire.

Jeremy: You can trust us.

John: We are your loyal comrades.

Isaac: Sir Best, take Crystalia away somewhere.

Pete: But, Sire, you can▓t abandon the Princess.

Isaac: With this, she will be protected.

He took a crystal necklace out of his pocket.

Pete: The Crystal of Life!

Isaac: With this, she will be able to use the Kiss of Life. Now, go. She will die if I keep her.

He handed the baby to Pete.

Pete: Jeremy, come with me.

Jeremy: Yes, father.

They ran out of the room.

Isaac: Sir McCartney, Sir Lennon, Sir Harrison, follow me.

They ran to their ship. Cloko followed. Pete and Jeremy got onto the ship as the planet started getting blown up.

Cloko: Jonathan!

She ran back to the spot where he was. As she sat next to him, hugging him, they returned to the past. She began to cry. 


	13. Reunited, and it Feels So Good

Back in the park, the Rangers ran to them.

Kara: You▓re back!

Cloko: Are you guys okay?

Sara: Ivan▓s gone.

Constantine: Jonathan. He▓s dead.

Cloko: Not for long.

She pulled him up into a sitting position, and rested his head on her shoulder.

Jason: What are you doing?

Cloko: Something that only I can do.

She pulled the crystal necklace out of her pocket, and squeezed it tight. It began to glow as she kissed Jonathan. He woke up, slowly.

Kara: He▓s alive!

Constantine: How did you do that?

Cloko: I am the Crystal Princess.

Jeremy: Whoa, wait. The Crystal Princess? From Warria?

Cloko: Princess Crystalia in the flesh, Sir Best.

Jeremy: We have to get back to Isaac.

Jonathan: He▓ll have a party when he▓s reunited with his little girl.

Cloko: He▓d just better invite his little girl to that party.

They laughed as they reached the store, and walked to the door. Jonathan held it open, and they walked into the Casbah.

Isaac: Great job today, Rangers.

Jeremy: Isaac, I need to tell you something.

Isaac: Good news, I am guessing?

Jeremy: Only the best.

Isaac: Well, tell me.

Jeremy: We▓ve found Crystalia.

Isaac: My baby girl? Where is she?

Jeremy: Right here.

He put his arm around Cloko▓s shoulder.

Isaac: Crystalia?

Cloko: Hi, daddy.

Isaac: Come here, Princess. Give your father a hug.

Isaac and Cloko hugged each other, both crying tears of joy.

Jonathan: It▓s great to see a father reunited with his daughter.

Kara: It▓s good to have one less villain.

Sara: And one more ally.

Cloko pulled away, and turned to Jonathan.

Cloko: Thanks, Jonathan. If not for you, I▓d still be trying to destroy the planet, and I would▓ve never found daddy.

Jonathan: I told you that you weren▓t evil, babe.

Jonathan and Cloko hug each other.

Isaac: Watch yourself with my daughter, Sir Shen.

Jonathan laughed lightly.

Jonathan: Whether she▓s a Princess, or just a regular Earth girl, I would treat her just the same. I will treat her with as much respect as I would treat my elders with.

Isaac: Very good.

Jonathan smiled as he Cloko kissed each other. 


End file.
